Clowning Around
by eviegeebee
Summary: Lee Standish; sister to Claire and class clown to everyone else who knew her. What they don't know is she is just craving for the attention she doesn't receive at home. Maybe a certain criminal can give it to her... BenderOC Bender/OC JohnOC A/A B/C
1. Chapter 1

**"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change**  
**their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite**  
**aware of what they're going through...**  
** -David Bowie"**

Saturday. March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer  
Illinois. 60062.

Dear Mr Vernon..  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole saturday  
in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we  
did **was** wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this  
essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?  
You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and  
the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an  
athlete, a basket case, a princess, a clown and a criminal.  
Correct? Thats the way we saw each other at seven o'clock  
this morning. We were brainwashed...

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I read them everyday, this site and its stories have helped me escape from reality. The Breakfast Club is my all time favourite movie, and I'm pretty sure I have read every Bender/OC there is, that is worth reading. However, I haven't seen this done before so I thougth I'd take a whack at it. One story that I go back to a lot is _Funny Occurences _by _Plagues Vengeance. _If you're reading this, you are awesome! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Anywho, stick around it gets better.**


	2. You Got It, Babe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lee Standish and her background. Everything else belongs to the genius that is John Hughes. Although, I'd do anything to own even the tiniest smidge of John Bender...**

A silver Mercedes sat obnoxiously in front of the school entrance. The  
inhabitants were Claire Standish, her "Daddy" and me. The Prom Queen  
was trying to talk her way out of detention for the 100th time since Fridays  
shopping spree.  
"I can't believe you can't get me out of this..." she sighed, pouting her lips  
like a lost pup, "I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's  
not like I'm a defective or anything..."

"Just a complete bitch." I'd been poking fun at Claires protests since breakfast  
and this one earned me a slap on the back of the head by Father of the year.  
He turned back to Claire, after he'd deemed his glare severe enough.  
"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you  
a defective."

"A bitch, yes! But not a defective.." I ensured with fake sympathy, before  
swiftly exiting the car, promising to be home for dinner.

A red truck rolled past me and I caught my reflection on the shiny exterior;  
tall, slim, quirky and bespectacled. Claire and I were nothing alike, in fact, no  
one at school knew we were related until 8th grade when I outed her for  
losing my Bowie record.  
Our features were similar, same full lips, snow white complexion and dark  
chocolate eyes but we'd tried to distance ourselves from each other as  
best we could. She wore her hair short, bouncy and on trend, her clothes  
were always designer and fresh, whereas my auburn locks had grown to  
reach mid-back, were always adorned with some kind of hat and I tended  
to dress a little...theatrically. Being part of the Drama club had its perks.

Suddenly, I felt an unmistakeable force knock the bowler hat from the top  
of my head, and I spun around, fist at the ready, to find Claire...and Dad still  
watching us. "Stay away from me today, Lee." She glared, her perfect  
eyebrows almost meeting.

"You got it, babe." She rolled her eyes, pushing past me towards the steps. A  
minute went by before I followed suit, adjusting my hat, straightening my blazer  
and checking the laces on my Docs were tied, I made my way to the Library.

The entrance to the school was completely bare, a part from one guy a few  
paces in front. He'd brushed past me at the double doors, obviously he'd  
never heard of the phrase, 'Ladies first.' I took the long walk down the corridor  
as an oppurtunity to observe this bad-mannered, rebellious creature.  
His name was John Bender, I knew that much, he'd taken refuge by the  
Drama block a few times and the last time I let him inside to hide from Vernon.  
He wore a long grey trench coat, ripped jeans, the scruffiest pair of combat  
boots I'd ever seen and his eyes were chocolate brown, his hair the same colour  
with the exception of one silver streak.

My observations were cut short as we reached the Library, and I maneurved  
my way around Bender, not wishing to get the blame for the mess he was  
making at the front desk. As I strolled down the aisle of desks, I observed our  
prison for the day. The school Library looked as boring as it sounded with no  
windows, shelves everywhere and a freaky statue in the centre. I took a seat  
on the last row on the left, removing my shoes and pulling my legs up under  
my chin.  
The room was already occupied by 4 other students: Andrew Clark, Claire,  
Brian Johnson and Allison Reynolds, the latter being the only person I'd call  
a 'friend.' We shared a desk in English Lit last year, and sometimes she'd come  
and eat lunch with me under the oak tree by the bleachers.

"That's real nice, Johnny boy.." I said, as Brian was shifted across the aisle to a new  
desk by Bender. What an ass. Brian sends a shy smile my way, and I return it  
causing a slight pinkness to spread across his cheeks.

"I was only doing it so I could be closer to you, dear." He rebutted, using the  
only petname I allowed. The last time he'd referred to me as 'Sweets', I'd thrown  
an apple at his head. Bender propped his legs up on the chair next to him, grinning  
at my scrunched up position the whole time.  
I was stopped short from making a witty remark when Satan himself entered the  
room; Richard Vernon.

_**So you may find that parts or lines from the movie are missing or have been slightly altered, this is not because I don't know the movie well enough (I advise you not to question my knowledge on this film) it is because I am not simply adding my character into the script with a new line here and there, I am borrowing the plot from John Hughes and turning it into my own little story :) anywho, hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment, I love feedback!**_


End file.
